


TimMari: Crime Scene(s)

by Miraculous_786



Series: {Maribat 2k20} Prompt Works [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, F/M, Fox!Marinette, Villain Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: Ship: Marinette Dupain-Cheng x Tim DrakePrompt: Crime Scene(s)Date: January, Thursday 16
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: {Maribat 2k20} Prompt Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596202
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	TimMari: Crime Scene(s)

"What happened here?" a gruff voice questioned, the person's observant eyes scanning the crime scene.

"Looks like some sort of drug deal was taking place here recently," a police officer nearby replied. He shifted the walkie-talkie at his waist nervously, watching as several vigilantes walked around the area.

Surrounding it, a simple barrier was placed, guarded by other officers from the masses of reporters bustling to get through. They attempted to push and shove for a better view, however, many hardly budged an inch.

Their shouts echoed in the Gotham streets, where many strolled around to travel to their morning jobs, whilst blatantly ignoring the obvious crowd of civilians.

"Were there any witnesses?"

"Not as far as we're aware, apart from the criminals themselves, of course."

"And what did they say?" Nightwing broke in with.

"Apparently, a figure dressed in orange and black knocked the majority of them out cold, leaving the ones that weren't hostile tied up," was the answer, causing Red Robin to stop in his searching.

_Orange and black?_

"Would they be able to give a description of the person who intervened?" Tim quizzed, suddenly awake despite the fact that coffee wasn't flowing through his veins.

"Most likely, but I doubt the ones they knocked out can be questioned. The person must have had some form of super strength, if I'm being honest. The criminals are still being hospitalised for major bruising and many broken bones."

"Right. We'll collect the evidence available and try to narrow down who this vigilante could be," Batman decided, sending a subtle nod to his sons present.

Tim turned back towards the several numbered markers scattered around, taking note of how there were significantly less than in a usual crime scene.

One was stuck to a bricked wall, a blotch of yellow on an orange tinged canvas. There was a large crack in the centre of the fortification, above where a different marker was standing on the ground beside a puddle of blood.

It was clear that one of the dealers had been thrown straight into the wall, creating the sizable crater which spanned at least two metres in length.

Red Robin exhaled heavily, pinching the skin between his brows. A hand grabbed him by the shoulder reassuringly, as a male whispered quietly, "You okay, Timmy? You've been really distracted lately, you know that right?"

Tim smiled, touched that his brother cared enough to notice. "I'm okay, Nightwing. Just got a lot to think about recently."

He nodded, given one last squeeze to his shoulder before sauntering off in the opposite direction.

Thoughts wormed their way into his mind, casting doubt on everything occupying his life. It was as if a shadow only visible to him was circling his form, speaking hushed words made of poison and frayed silk.

Raising his hand to his mask, Tim tapped the side of the accessory twice, watching as his whole vision flashed a bright red before switching to a moderate blue.

All around, he could see patches of red and orange, coupled with certain areas of lime green from the places with barely any lingering thermal heat. As he gazed about, his eyes jumped lazily from one rooftop to the other, suddenly noticing the dark red figure hiding behind an extractor fan high above.

Eyes widening, Tim subtly looked for anyone facing his direction, posture casual despite the biting of his lip out of nervousness. Since the bricked wall he was beside was in a corner, there was thankfully no one around, prompting him to pull out his grappling hook and shoot it upwards.

The end latched onto the building ledge, as he gracefully landed on the structure's roof and made his way to the person yards away.

Barely a whisper of noise disturbed the eerie silence of his surroundings, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to rise from anxiety. As he switched off the thermal option on his mask, a sudden rush of air blowing into his face made him freeze, eyes widening again.

"Well, well, well," a smooth voice recited, seeming to echo all around him. "If it isn't the little robin. Curious one, aren't you?"

He didn't bother answering, too mesmerised by the woman's vocals to care. She didn't mind, as she formed out of the shadows on the ground, now standing before him.

Most of her features were too darkened to identify - covered in something akin to a black smog though easy to breathe in. Tim could, however, make out fiery fox ears poking out of a large hood, that extended down into an elongated cape. Amber claws popped out of her small hands, reaching forward towards his cheek.

She traced it, starting from the jawline and making her way to his chin gradually. The point was sharp, yet didn't make a single indent on his flushed skin.

"I'm surprised you came back, you know," it carried on. "You appeared to be...how should I say? Angry? Annoyed? Quite violent, during our last meeting. Was it something I said?"

The question was said with such a curious innocence that it was a wonder he was able to break out of his trance, like a glass breaking, as he reached for his staff in an abrupt movement.

"Looking for this?"

In her grasp was Tim's weapon, shortened to its smallest length as she toyed with it between her nimble fingers.

"Damian told me about you, Marinette."

Marinette's eyes snapped to his, body clearly tensing from his statement. "What. Did you say?" she almost growled, with what seemed to be fangs glinting at the corners of her mouth.

_No going back now._

"Damian. Damian Al-Ghul. He told me all about what happened, Marinette. How the League stole you away, resurrected you, trained you to be an assassin. I know all about it."

"I am _not_ a part of the League of Shadows anymore, _Tim,_ " Marinette hissed. "And I don't want your sympathy. It seems Damian can't take the hint of when someone doesn't want to he affiliated with him."

Tim sighed, practically begging with, " _Please,_ Marinette. You have to remember what happened before the Lazarus was used on you. What your life was like."

"All I ever need to know is that everyone, including my parents, turned against me all thanks to a _liar._ I prefer what I have now to what I had then, and I will _always._ No matter what you say, little bird."

With that, Marinette leaped away, body soon retreating into the shadows once again.

Droplets of water formed at the corners of Tim's eyes, as he pulled out a hexagonal black box from his utility belt. The top was lined with engravings symbolising the miraculous.

"I'm sorry, Marinette," he whispered, letting out a sniffle, just before wiping at his nose with his hand. The fingers of it adorned two rings - one that shone a carnelian red, and another with a diamond crystal shimmering at the end.


End file.
